


Steallaire

by ChickenNoodles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Murder Mystery, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Torture, and decided to make it to a short story, i was too fed up with a prompt, own story, this is a first for me writing in this genre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/ChickenNoodles
Summary: Code 012 and Code 013 are the Organization's finest Maru's. They are sent and ordered to torture and kill people who disrupts peace and order in the society.
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Original story! :)))

**STEALLAIRE: PROLOGUE**

Kali was making her way towards the elevator that will lead her to the twentieth floor. She's so formal that she looks like she's about to have a job interview. She's wearing a navy blue blazer, a white short sleeved blouse, black slacks and white four inch heels and her hair’s on the loose. She looked for an empty elevator and pressed the button that indicates up. The door opens and she immediately entered. Once inside, she pressed the button that shows the number twenty. While the elevator carries her to her designated floor, she glances at her wrist watch.

In the organization she works at, time is precious. No minute should be wasted when duty calls and when working. It was a high paying job — actually, it's a double edged sword. Although it gives a person enough fortune, a mistake can lead to death. When the elevator reaches the twentieth floor, the top floor, she immediately stepped out once the door opens. Before her eyes was a long and dim lit long corridor with the white blinds that shuts off the rays of the sun. By the end of the hallway was two massive double doors, the wooden door has Lady Justice engraved on it. Holding a balance scale on her right hand and a sword on her left hand, and her eyes were covered with a blindfold. The door was guarded by two large men in tuxedo. Before she could stop before the two doors, the men grabbed the knob and opened the door for her.

She nodded as gratitude to the men.

"There you are, Code 012!" A man exclaimed when he saw her enter the room.

"Am I late?" Kali half-jokingly said. She made her way to the man's table. The man just laughed at her comment. The man's face was nearly impossible to be seen since his back was against the light, making him almost a silhouette.

"Have a seat." The man offered with his cigarette in his right hand. Before taking her seat, she saw another person on her right. _She_ was also in formal attire; a black dress topped with a black blazer with white linings that ran along the collar and a four inch black heels, and it looked like she's been here long enough before her.

_Is she attending some funeral?_

“What? It’s not like you’ve seen me for the first time.” The lady on her right said.

Kali scoffed. “You’re like attending some funeral, _Iza_.”

The room — more like an office's — only source of light was from an overlooking glass window behind the man. Though it was draped over with thin black blinds.

"Since we're all here, let's begin." The man puffed his cigar.

He handed out two brown string and button envelopes for the ladies. They both took it and removed its contents.

"Mr. Choi called, and your next target for torture and assassination is Ms. Tan, one of the major stock holders of Mr. Choi's company. She was hungry for power and wealth, and Mr. Choi sent out investigators for his suspicion of corruption among the board members. He wants her dead and her body's never to be seen again. Commence after 72 hours. Play with her as much as you want, but leave no traces. All right, dismissed." The man, who is their boss said and swerved his black leather swivel chair against them.

*******

They were now on the way on their hideout to prepare and plan for their next target. They were escorted by a black 2019 Mercedes Benz A Class Sedan and now stuck in traffic.

"I'm thinking of using 10 Pints of Blood for her torture." The lady on her right, named Iza said.

Kali immediately gave her a questionable and confused look. _What the fuck?_

"You mean the one on Saw V?" She asked, reassuring her.

"Yep. Since she's a corrupt business woman, right?" Iza answered without even looking at her. Watching how the city moves outside the car.

"I thought you have something original in your mind, Iza." She almost said in a whisper. She removed her glasses and cleaned it with her handkerchief.

Iza immediately responded, trying to make eye contact to Kali.

"Shut up, Kali–“ she said as she tries her best to calm herself. ”Don't lecture me on how _boring_ that could be." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Merlion for the idea behind the title! xoxo


	2. STEALLAIRE: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali brings in their nth target to their hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at describing things that we rarely see ugh.

**STEALLAIRE: I**

The hallway was dark and long, only dim yellow lights illuminate the place. For someone who has poor eyesight, they won't survive navigating the hallway. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The sound of Kali’s boots clicking against the damp cement floor and the annoying squeaking wheels of a rusty wheelchair were the only thing that echoes through this long passage. At the end of the dark hallway, there was a metal door. A bit rusty but still functional. She fished her hand on her dark grey coat's pocket searching for something. As she was struggling to get what she needs, she heard muffled noises and struggles.

She gave the man strapped on the wheelchair a cold and deadly stare. Her dark brown eyes sends chill and fear on the man, and so he stopped moving.

"Stop whining already. That won't do you good." Kali said. Her cold hands reached and grabbed the man's jaw firmly. " _She's_ the one who'll decide your fate, I just do what she says." She whispered and turned her attention back to the metal door. After what seemed like an eternity for her to find what she needs, a card that looks like an identification pass made it to the surface.

Kali pressed the card below the door knob and it made a sound. A sound that seems like you got the correct password on your first guess. The door made an unlocking sound from the inside and it opened itself afterwards. She pulled the door and pushed the wheelchair inside and closed the door behind her, making another locking sound. It was a small room; a locker on the left, a bench and a small shower space at the far left corner adjacent to the main door. It’s like a locker room, or a dugout. At the other side of the room, there was door, a normal ones. On the right side of the room, there was another metal door, but it doesn't seem to require a passcode.

She pushed the wheelchair just before the metal door and left. The man heard she opened the other door, the normal ones and left him.

On the other room, it was dark and small. Adjacent to the door was a huge panel of glass, and from the glass it emits white light that somehow illuminates the dark room. There were few buttons and green and red lights flicking nonstop on what seems like a machine just below the glass. Kali removed her coat and threw it on the coffee table before her.

Somehow in the room, there was a couch enough for six people to fit in, there she saw _her_ sitting on the couch playing something on her phone. Her feet resting on the table and empty snack wrappers and soda cans litter the table.

"You'd better clean that mess." Kali said. She was about to leave the room when she heard no response from the other person in the room. "You heard me, _Iza_." Kali said, not even looking at her and left.

 _The ever so organized between the two of us._ Iza thought to herself and glanced at the door.

On the locker room, Kali changed into some scrub suits worn by surgeons, to complete her look, she had gloves, mask and a cap. She heard the man on the wheelchair struggle once again.

_For fuck's sake! You’re like a heated rat._

Kali approached the man and pulled the wheelchair away from the door. She grabbed the man's hair and pulled it hard enough for the man to groan in pain.

"Shut up, will you? It’s annoying when you make rustling sounds on that wheelchair." She said and smacked his head forward.

Kali pushed the wheelchair towards the metal door and opened it. The man got light blinded for a moment, the bright light reflects against the white tiles of the room. In the middle of the room was huge X shaped cross with leather straps on all ends, it was facing the huge panel mirror. Beside the cross was a metal table full of carpentry and medical tools and equipment, ranging from various sizes and shapes. With all the things the man saw, it was clear to his mind, the room was an old interrogation room turned into a torture chamber. The mirror was no ordinary mirror, it was two-way mirror, and he was sure, there's someone behind the glass.

The man tried to escape again from the strong holds of the leather straps on his arms, legs and head on the wheelchair. His mouth was shut with duct tape and now he's making such a noise from the wheelchair. This time, Kali didn't bother making the man shut up. Instead, she went to the metallic table and took a syringe and a small bottle filled with something. She filled the syringe with something from the small bottle. It was green in color, but it's not thick. She flicked the syringe a couple of times and approached the man. With a syringe in hand, she was ready to inject it to the man. But the man tried to refuse by struggling to escape from the straps. She rolled her eyes and smacked his head real hard that it made him stop from moving.

As she was injecting the green solution, she heard a small click from the room, and a voice followed.

**"He's quite troublesome isn't he?"**

Kali just laughed at Iza’s comment and threw the syringe at a nearly full trash bin. The man slowly became calm and relaxed, but his eyes were empty and dull. He was in a trance. She immediately transferred the man to the cross and strapped his limbs and body. The green solution lasted for five minutes, and once the five minutes was done, the man regained full consciousness. The duct tape that covers his mouth was removed and he was already half naked. 

“As always dearest Kali, you never disappoint the _Organization_.” Iza smirked while she watches Kali prepare everything on the other room.

Kali turned her head towards the two-way mirror and pulled her mask down, looking intently in the mirror even if it only reflects herself. She knew that Iza was looking at her as well.

"Shall we begin?"


	3. STEALLAIRE: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sledge hammer and a dagger for this night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went like 3 proofreads and edits T_T forgive me.

**STEALLAIRE: II**

“Shall we begin?”

Kali asked while looking at the mirror, even if it only reflected her own reflection on the other room, Iza was sure she’s looking at her directly. Iza was standing just before the glass, looking at the other person at the other room wearing a surgeon scrub suit, she pressed a rectangular button and she heard it clicked.

“Do as you please.”

Kali smiled. She pulled her mask up to the bridge of her nose and went for the metallic table. She began rummaging the tools scattered on table as if she was having a hard time choosing what to use. When she finally decided what to use, she held up a small dagger and traced its sharp edges with her finger.

 _This looks fun._ Kali said to herself.

“What are you up to today, Kali?” Iza murmured to herself.

For years, they’ve been working together and every time they torture their assignments, she couldn’t seem to understand Kali in some other way. Kali was fascinated in killing and making other people’s lives miserable; either torture or just for fun. When Iza finally had the guts to ask her one time during their first few years at work, she asked Kali what makes it fascinating to kill and torture people, but she didn’t get the answer that she wanted. Kali answered her question indirectly yet it doesn’t seem to fit the puzzle.

And that’s a bit confusing for Iza.

 _“Let’s play, Mr. Congressman.”_ She heard Kali said from the other room. Pressing the tip of the dagger at the pulse on his neck. The look on the man’s face was just pure fear and anxiety. Even when Kali’s back was facing her, Iza knew she’s smiling under her mask.

Their assignment for today was a politician who is known as a “Man of the masses”. He established charity organizations for both children and elders, and is still growing. News have it that he was planning to run for Senator in the next election but that’s going to end today. He was looked up by his fellow politicians and the people of the society. He is indeed a good man.

Or is he?

In the interrogation room turned into torture chamber, every sound that the other room makes, is heard from the main control room. It’s sound proof and cellular signals are out of reach. Kali reached for the man’s jaw and gripped it firmly with her hand.

 _“Be a good boy, and give_ her _a good show, okay?”_ Kali said and pointed Iza with the dagger upon the word “her”. Without any word of warning, Kali began to press the tip of the dagger on the man’s upper right chest hard enough that the tip dug into his flesh. Blood began to flow from his chest and pain jolted on his chest.

The man shrieked in pain. Iza watches how the torture began and how Kali would proceed. Kali then dragged the dagger downwards, making a vertical line. More of his blood oozed and flowed down from his body. She retrieved the dagger and stepped back as if checking if it was straight or not.

At times like this, Iza just lets her partner do what she wants. After all, the final decision is on her to make on how to kill their target. No matter how gruesome and bloody the torture gets, Kali has no right to kill their assignment on her own accord.

And Kali respects that.

After checking if the vertical line was straight or not, she went back and pressed the dagger on his flesh again. The man yelped.

After a moment, Kali stepped aside and watched more of his blood flow. Iza came to realization that what Kali was doing is a message. The first two lines she made was not a simple vertical and horizontal lines, but a letter. She drew the second line horizontally by the end of the first line, making the letter L.

 _“Mr. Congressman, do you believe in God?”_ Kali asks. She didn’t wait for the man’s response and resumed making another line on the man’s body. The man screamed in pain as the blade went deeper into his flesh.

Iza shook her head lightly as if she disapproves on what Kali is doing, though the man’s screams were a music to her ears. She just love to see people suffer because of their bad deeds. The man was already panting and gasping for air as if he was being choked. When the man didn’t respond, Kali stopped from drawing another line and instantly pointed the dagger that was covered in his blood to his neck.

_“Do you believe in God, Mr. Congressman?”_

_“Y-yes.....”_ he weakly replied. Kali stepped back and played the dagger in her hand. She tilted her head slightly to the right.

 _“Oh? How ironic of you,”_ Kali said. She turned to face the mirror and pulled her surgical mask down. Iza saw her smiling. _“Look at this hypocrite shit, can I pull his tongue out?”_

Iza’s forehead creased and her eyebrows almost met, the question bewildered her. But the idea of pulling his tongue out gave her an idea on how to kill their target. When the man’s body came into view she saw the letter that followed the letter L and it was a capital I.

_What is it about his tongue and his belief in God?_

Iza pressed the same button a while ago.

“No, you cannot.”

*******

“Guess I’m not allowed to pull your tongue out.”

Kali said and approached the metallic table and returned the bloody dagger. She wonders if Iza has a better idea than pulling the man’s tongue out. She began searching for something on the table, and while searching, she began breaking the man’s will.

“Say Mr. Congressman, do you pray to _your_ gods?”

Her fingers brush along the other metallic tools and equipment on the table. Once she was able to find what she needed, she turned around quickly and faced the man. The man’s attention shifted to what Kali is holding. She got no response. In a swift and quick manner, she swung her arm and strike the small sledge hammer on the man’s left hand.

The man cried in pain. The sound was as excruciating as few bones were surely broken, or worse, broken to pieces. His fingers immediately turned bluish purple and it was trembling. Kali approached the man and grabbed his jaw and pulled it to her.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Mr. Congressman.” She whispered coldly. Kali turned around and faced the two-way mirror. “Did I surprised you?” she said tilted her head to the side. Iza was too startled to respond to Kali.

“I guess that’s a yes.”

She went back to the table and retrieved the dagger. She resumed drawing lines that soon form letters. The man was too tired to express pain, all he managed to do is grunt in pain. Kali drew two diagonal lines that meets at the top, then it was followed by a short horizontal line at the middle. It was a letter A.

Iza now realized what was Kali is going to make. The first three letters made sense as they were instructed to bring the man back to the surface to serve as a message to those politicians who have dirty works.

“You really are funny to me, Mr. Congressman.” Kali said smirking. “You’re known as a man of the masses, and yet you have some dirty business behind you. Am I correct?”

“I....I don’t have any idea on what you’re talking about.” The man heaved as he tried his best to say those words. Without hesitations, Kali had beaten the man’s right hand with the sledge hammer again. He yelped in pain. Bones were broken.

“You really are a _swindler_.” Kali laughed. With the dagger on the other hand, she pierced the man’s right hand with the dagger. The screaming was longer than before and when it stopped, she pulled the dagger. She turned around and gave Iza an apologetic look from the two-way mirror that separates them.

 _What the fuck–_ Iza thought.

Iza on the main control room shook her head in shock and disbelief that Kali would make his hand bleed.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but the charity organizations you built? You built them for you to extort money from people who made donations. You defraud them and use your swindling abilities to make them believe that the charities are for the good of children and elders.” Kali said and gave the man a cold and deadly stare directly in the eyes.

The target given to them was a politician who is actually a swindler and extorts money from people who donate to this so called “charity organizations” he built. Iza finally understands that the word Kali was forming was to describe the man and as a simple message to the public.

“How ironic that you believe in God and yet here you are, a swindler.” Kali said and the sledge hammer met the man’s left hand again.

Kali then proceeded to draw lines and make the final letter. After a few strokes, the last letter was finished. She went to the metallic table and returned the hammer, she also began cleaning the dagger. The whole word came into Iza’s view.

 _“LIAR.”_ Iza read. A swindler. A liar.

As Kali was cleaning the materials she used, she heard sobbing and heavy breathing from the man. It made her stop from what she is doing.

_Cry all you want, your god won’t save you._

“ _God_.....save me. I’m begging you, please sto–“

Before the man could continue, Kali immediately grabbed the dagger and pressed it on the man’s neck while she grabs his hair.

“You. Want. Me. To. Stop?”

Kali was pressing the dagger hard on his neck that it began to bleed. Her eyes were empty, like it was abandoned. It was the same empty eyes yet filled with death wishes that killed their target years ago. It was the reason why Kali got suspended for six months.

 _Oh no. This is bad._ Iza said to herself and pressed the button for the mic.

**“Kali, stop.”**

As a nonbeliever, Kali despises being begged after asking their gods to save them. It irritates her that much. Even if she doesn’t have any right to kill their assignment, if Iza wasn’t able to stop her, they’ll be doomed to their boss.

**“Get on with it.”**

Kali heard her. She stopped and made a few steps back and waits for Iza’s final instructions for the final kill.

Iza sighed in relief. Her eyes wanders the room, looking for something that doesn’t look intimidating yet it will make you beg for your life. Her eyes beamed with excitement when she saw a bottle below the metallic table, it still has its seal on and unused.

A wide grin crawled to her lips.

**“I wonder what sulfuric acid tastes like.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some flashback for the next chapter?


	4. STEALLAIRE: III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s one of those things that Kali refused to talk about. It’s not about the rain, but the way how she lost her parents when she was still a teenager. She never uttered a word about how her parents died. Iza asked why the rain makes her upset, and she saw how Kali’s face turned sour. “I lost my parents while it was raining.” That’s what she said and Iza never brought the topic again.  
> 

**STEALLAIRE: III**

_Iza saw how their target was mauled and shredded to pieces. She have never seen someone shred and tear someone to pieces like some piece of paper, it was dreadful. Even crime scene investigators would feel disgusted if they saw how the body ended up. The body was described as being feasted by a pride of lions._

_Right now, she’s staring at her partner from a door with a peephole window. Her partner’s confined in a small room and she was sitting on a chair in the middle. Iza had her eyes focused on the bloodstains on her clothes and on her hand. She doesn’t know if she’ll consider it as an accident or her partner did it on her own fascination._

_Iza was told that her partner needs evaluation about what she did on their previous assignment. She was also told that her partner can get suspended from her action or worse, discharge her from work._

_That’s when Iza’s confusion and curiosity towards her partner began._

**~**

She was snapped from her reverie when a bell rings from her head. She realized it was a bell hanged on a door on cafes. Her eyes roamed around the place, a small smile touched her lips as she noticed that they are in the usual coffee shop they always go to post-operations.

“It’s on me.” Kali said and rushed to the counter.

Iza had her eyes search for an empty table and since it was already past eleven o’clock in the evening, there were few occupied tables. She decided to have the table beside the glass wall of the café. Before sitting down, she removed her black trench coat and put it on the table.

She glanced on the counter and saw Kali ordering their usual coffees. It was Kali was introduced her to this café, and she somehow made friends with the manager of the café. Coffee becomes Kali’s language to other coffee drinkers. She’s reminded that when Kali offers the treat, Iza knew that she did something out of the agreement.

Iza returned her gaze to the glass wall and saw water dripping from it. She realized it was already raining outside. Was it gloomy that late afternoon? She pulled the ends of her turtleneck upwards that it almost touches her jawline.

Kali got to their table and removed her black coat as well. She had her red hair tied in a messy ponytail behind her, the loose strands of her bangs blocks a portion of her glasses but she seemed not to mind it as she immediately browsed her phone.

Iza just glared at her while the brightness of her phone reflects on her glasses. For years that they’ve been working together, she can’t believe that the person in front of her may look innocent but is fond and fascinated by torturing and killing people.

“I’ll drown if you keep staring at me like that.” Kali suddenly said without even looking at Iza. She locked her phone and turned it upside down and surrendered it on the table.

“Huh?” Iza said in confusion.

“You’re having deep thoughts again, it’s terrifying I might drown on them.” Kali snickered.

Iza chuckled. “Shut up.”

Kali returned the favour with a smile. The aroma of brewed coffee had already engulfed every corner of the café and Iza saw how Kali sniffed the odor of the brewed coffee.

“It’s that time of the year again, huh?” Kali suddenly said in a low and lazy tone. She had her eyes focused on the wet pavement outside. Iza followed her gaze and saw a blank and empty expression on Kali’s eyes.

“It’s the rain.” Iza muttered under her breath. She saw how Kali’s eyebrows showed hatred and irritation.

It’s one of those things that Kali refused to talk about. It’s not about the rain, but the way how she lost her parents when she was still a teenager. She never uttered a word about how her parents died. Iza asked why the rain makes her upset, and she saw how Kali’s face turned sour. _“I lost my parents while it was raining.”_ That’s what she said and Iza never brought the topic again.

“One Grande Macchiato and One Grande Flat White.” Said a familiar voice. It made their heads turn and saw a lady carrying a tray with their coffees.

“Adry!” Kali beamed. Adry became Kali’s friend through coffee, obviously, and Adry’s the manager of the coffee shop them both so loved.

“It’s been a while since I saw the both of you come here.” Adry smiled. “Well, Kali dropped by here yesterday though.”

“Coffee is her life source.” Iza said.

“It is!” Kali exclaimed. “I really am worried to those people who hates coffee.”

“Hyperacidity would kill them.” Adry replied.

“But wouldn’t it be fun if they faced death every time they drink coffee?” Kali said.

“What?” Iza intervened.

“Anyway, I’ll join you later ladies. I still have something to do in the kitchen.” Adry excused herself.

It’ll be a cold night, and tomorrow morning would be a great time to watch the news.

*******

Kali wasn’t a morning person to begin with, and a buzzing sound disrupted her sleep. She let out a muffled groan on her pillow and annoyingly grabbed her phone on the night stand beside her bed. She didn’t look up to who the caller was and just pressed the phone to her ear.

_“Get your lazy ass working and turn the TV on.”_

“Wow. Good morning, too.”

Iza had called Kali early in the morning. Kali got up and went to the living room without hanging up the call. She glanced at the wall clock just above the TV.

 _Seriously? Waking me up at 8:38 in the morning?_ Kali told herself.

She turned the TV on, and immediately it flashed some morning news.

**_“Congressman Dale Vermount, also known as Man of the Masses was found dead in front of his largest charity organization in the region. His body was found at around four o’clock this morning....”_ **

”Oh? They’re fast picking it up.”

_“I know right. I should’ve instructed them to hang his body on the gates.”_

“It’ll be fun if it’s like Vlad the Impaler. Anyway, did they already run some autopsy yet?”

_“Not yet, I believe it’s still underway.”_

Kali just hummed in response.

**_“....Police authorities found the word ‘LIAR’ inscribed on his torso. Police also found reddish marks along his neck, the chief inspector who was in-charge of the case believes that the redness along the congressman’s neck was burns from the insides of his body....”_ **

“And there you have it! I really like your idea on making him drink sulfuric acid.”

_“Thanks. After all, he’s a swindler. I was thinking of burning the lies that came out from his mouth by using the acid.”_

Both of them heard a beep from their phones. A very familiar beep to the both of them.

“Well, I guess that’s it.”

_“That’s it. Good morning, Kali.”_

Kali heard a laugh from Iza after greeting her good morning and rolled her eyes. She ended the call and immediately opened the received message.

**_Code 012,_ **

**_Congratulations for another accomplished task. The money has been delivered to the Organization for your payment. I expect you and Code 013 to be in the Organization by 11.00._ **

****

**_\- Director_ **

****

A smile flashed on Kali’s lips. “I feel like it’s going to be a million.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending on this chap should've have a sneak peek for the next chapter, but I decided not to.


	5. STEALLAIRE: IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Thank your students. If it weren’t for these kids, I’d have your head on a wooden stake." Kali replied."

**STEALLAIRE: IV**

The halls were filled with the sound of boots clicking against the tiled floor of the building. More employees and staff were seen walking around the halls and Kali comments that it’s the first she’s seeing those people. They all seem to be walking towards the same direction, after all they received an announcement from the Director.

“Don’t make such a long face, no one’s exempted after all.” Iza snickers as she noticed the foul mood of her partner. “And wear your cape when we get there.”

Iza heard Kali clicked her tongue in annoyance. As they reach a stadium-like venue, the place was somewhat becoming an ocean as their navy blue uniform stands out. Kali had put up the short grey cape on her, covering the upper half of her torso. They both made their way to their seats in front.

“I sometimes wish I’m sick to be exempted in this ceremony.” Kali mumbles as she forces herself to sink deeper on her seat.

Iza only laughed.

The Exchanging Ceremonies happen every two years, other branches of the Organization from around the world send their respective agents or trainees to train at the main branch where Kali and Iza is working. It’s one of the ceremonies celebrated and held at the main branch of organization that they are required to wear their Class A military uniform.

After all, the Organization is a complete mockery of the police system in their country.

As more and more people fill the venue, the row where Kali and Iza is seated is slowly being occupied. The front row and the following rows behind them are being filled with the same people like them, people who are assigned to kill and torture their assignments. They are those people who bears two-digit numbers on their codes.

 _Maru_ are called to those people in the Organization that kills and tortures their assignments. While the others picks up the dead body to display to the public as a message and cleans the Maru’s torture chambers are called _Glantoiri._ Those are people who are not capable of killing people, in short, they feel remorse.

The ceremony quickly began when the Director showed up on stage and welcomed the exchanged trainees and agents. The first few minutes were all introduction before the main part of the program happened.

Kali even sunk deeper in her seat than before.

 _This is a drag._ Kali complains to herself.

*******

The ceremony lasted for more than an hour and once the program was done, numerous rooms were assigned to Marus with two-digit codes.

Iza and Kali was on their way to their assigned rooms where they are supposed to meet the exchanged trainees. After the ceremony was done, Kali immediately removed her cape and swung it her right shoulder. She was never a fan of those capes that goes along with their Class A uniform.

As the elevator opens its door on the ninth floor, they immediately looked for the room that says Rm. 908 as it was the room assigned to them.

“I wonder what kind of trainees we are getting.” Kali says in a slight enthusiastic tone.

“Don’t say it that way. They’re not some sort of candies or something.” Iza spits back quickly.

“Whatever. Those who fail ends up being Glantoiris anyway.” Kali replied and did a ‘shoo’ gesture with her hand.

When they reached Room 908, Kali immediately opened the door and entered the room without even knocking. It made the five people in the room to startle. There was three boys and two girls.

Iza wandered her eyes and she assumed that those five kids are on their teenage years. The right age for anyone who wants to be a Maru in the organization.

There was one girl who was blonde and she immediately gasped when she saw Kali and Iza enter the room. The room was small, though it looks like a classroom, complete with a greenboard.

“Oh? The instructor’s not here yet?” Kali said as she threw her cape on the table. She pulled the chair under the table and made herself comfortable in it.

“No way.” The blonde girl gasped once more.

The other boy behind her noticed it. “What is it?”

“You don’t know those people?”

“Huh?”

Their conversation was quite loud that Kali and Iza heard every single word they utter. To which Kali find it amusing.

“Those people who wears grey capes are one of the finest! I heard their codes are from 011 to 020.” The blonde tried to whisper it to the other boy, but maybe because of excitement, it was quite too loud.

Kali and Iza exchanged looks. As if they communicate by just giving looks to each other.

“I also heard from the plane hours ago that people who has two-digit codes get to wear a white fourragère and gold aiguillettes that ran along the shoulder epaulettes of their uniform.” The blonde continued.

The boy gasped in amazement. “Then we’re lucky to have them to teach us!”

If Kali is drinking coffee and she heard this, she could’ve spit the coffee and laugh.

Instead, Kali faked a cough to suppress her laughter. Little did the five trainees in the room know, Iza and Kali are the top Marus in the organization. Any trainees or agents that they handle drops out or worse, dies during their training.

“Hey, you.” Iza suddenly called. The trainees turned all their heads to her, but Iza’s attention was only to the blonde girl. She approached the blonde, while the little girl was beginning to tremble in fear.

 _Good. Be afraid._ Iza mentally snickered.

“I like you. You’ll top your batch.” Iza mumbles between them. The blonde girl wasn’t able to utter a word and just blinked a few times to Iza. 

“Hahaha!” Kali bursts in laughter. “She’ll be like you, Iza. No doubt.” Kali continues to laugh.

“Like what? My own child?” Iza then mocks Kali, who was drying up her eyes as she was tearing up from laughing.

Kali was about to answer when the door opened. A woman, in her mid30s appeared by the door. She wears the same uniform as them; a navy blue double breasted long-sleeved coat with a standing grey collar and black trims around the cuffs with grey details. The buttons of the coat where in gold and a white shoulder epaulettes. Along with that, she wears white gloves and a white belt. Their uniform also partners with grey trousers with a navy blue horizontal line on the sides and a black combat boots.

The only difference they had between the woman and Iza and Kali on their uniforms is that, Iza and Kali has a white fourragère and gold aiguillettes that ran along the shoulder epaulettes, attached to a double triangle gold pin at the center of the collar. While their shoulder epaulettes have three chevrons, the woman only has one chevron.

The woman was startled when she saw Kali and Iza are already in the room.

“I apologize for my tardiness, ma’am.” The woman said and refused to enter the room.

“Thank your students. If it weren’t for these kids, I’d have your head on a wooden stake.” Kali replied.

Iza immediately threw a glare at Kali. To which the red-haired girl raised her hands as if surrendering.

“I’m kidding.” Kali added.

“You may enter.” Iza addressed the woman at the door.

The woman entered, and Kali left the chair. The woman has an average height, light brown hair that was tied in a braid. She was holding a clipboard pressed on her lap.

She cleared her throat and introduced herself with an authoritative tone.

“I am Aia Milne, from the Third Division. And I will be your instructor for your training program.”

“Third Division? What’s that?” The other boy asked. The other girl tapped him lightly as whispered something that made the boy to regret what he said.

“People from the Third Division are those people who usually ends up being instructors and trainers. Though we are also given tasks to kill assignments, but we are rarely given those tasks.” Aia answered.

“And their codes begins from 051 to 099.” Kali intervened.

“Yes.” Aia replied. She picked her clipboard and flips the papers attached to it. Checking the profiles of the trainees in the room.

“All right, while I will be your instructor, Kali Lancaster and Iza Sinclair, from the First Division will be your supervisors.” Aia added.

The trainees gasped in unison, their faces were painted with amazement and respect.

Then the blonde girl sprung up from her seat. “First Division? So it means—“

“Our codes begins from 011 to 020.” Iza cuts the girl off.

“Now, now, don’t get ahead of yourselves, we’ll tackle them as we begin your classes.” Aia says. Upon hearing the word ‘classes’, simultaneous groans and complaints surfaced the room.

“All right, I guess that’s it then?” Kali yawned. She didn’t wait for Aia’s response and just took her cape that rests on the table and moved out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time describing the uniform.


	6. STEALLAIRE: V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The perfect enigma to be in the First Division”, as the Director always says.

**STEALLAIRE: V**

“Code 012, please proceed to Chamber 06 now. Code 012, please proceed to Chamber 06 now.”

The speakers announced. Kali groaned when she heard what the announcement was. She’s currently having her lunch at the HQ’s canteen, while Iza left the table earlier and said she wanted to check the assigned trainees to them. A week had passed since the ceremony and the HQ got a little crowded than before.

Kali cleans her table before leaving the canteen. She dug her hands on the pocket of her pants while she make her way to Chamber 06. Chambers are like the torture chambers used by Marus for their assignments, the only difference is that they are located underground, below the HQ. Chambers are made specifically for the purpose of live torturing.

Meaning, a filthy rich person who ordered a certain person will get to watch them be tortured to their heart’s content.

A mini opera play one can say.

Kali entered an empty elevator. Even if it’s a drag for her to be called so suddenly, she can’t deny the fact that tingling sensation of excitement is crawling on her skin. Inside the pocket of her pants, she drums her fingers on her thighs. Then the elevator door opens.

At the end of the hallway, there was two passage ways. One on the right and one on the left. Kali has been on this underground facility more than Iza and any other Marus. For the course of years, the dark hallways, the smell of the walls, the staff that greets her nervously has been all familiar to her that even navigating the place with closed eyes was as easy as drinking water.

After all, she bears the code of 012.

 _“The perfect enigma to be in the First Division”_ , as the Director always says.

Kali turns left, the hallway was dimly lit by white fluorescent light. On her way to Chamber 06, she was met by four staffs in blue surgical gowns. They were pushing a gurney with a person in it covered in white cloth.

The staffs stopped and bowed down as they greet Kali. On her first few years in the Organization, she wouldn’t even spare a glance to the employees and staff that greets her when they see her along the HQ. Kali returned the greeting by nodding her head and went on to Chamber 06.

After five doors, she stopped on the sixth. She pressed her identification card on the door and after a beeping sound it made, the door opened itself. She pulled the door and went inside.

The room was the same with the torture chamber Iza and her have, its just that its much bigger and elegant. There was even four bodyguards standing in each corner of the room.

She went for the control room and without knocking, she swung the door open.

All the heads inside the control room threw a glance at her. Kali saw the Director with two other people and two more bodyguards that perfectly stands still at the end of the room.

“Ah, Kali!” The Director greeted. He puffs his tobacco in hand while Kali’s attention shifted to the two old people in the room. “The never smiling _child_ of mine, you’re scaring our guests. Stop with that face.”

 _This is my normal face._ Kali mentally commented.

“I thought you don’t have a child, _Eirick_.” The old woman says.

Eirick, the Director, laughed. He stood up from the couch and moves the tobacco away from his lips as he puffs more.

“Oh no, no, you must’ve taken the wrong idea. I just prefer to call them that way....let’s say it’s a debt.” Eirick answered. “By the way, this is Mr. and Mrs. Blaese. Philanthropists and they are also the ones who helped me build the organization.”

Kali’s eyes softened and her expression became calm. She bowed her head in respect for the two old people.

“Here’s the data you’ll need, you may start whenever you’re ready.” Eirick said and handed Kali a clipboard.

Kali scanned them, the profile of the person getting tortured and the reason why is the person in the special torture chambers. As she scans the papers attached to the clipboard, she heard the old man comment about her.

“Your child seems to be shy and quiet, Eirick. You should expose her to the world.”

Kali was thankful as the room was not that well lit, or the old man could’ve seen her crease her forehead.

 _I’m fully exposed to the world, old geezer._ Kali said to herself.

The room was filled with the Director’s laughter. As if the old man’s comment was one of the good jokes he heard in his life.

“Mr. Blaese, Kali is really quiet when she works alone. She prefer it that way.” Eirick shot a glance at Kali. “Right, Kali?”

Kali places held the clipboard on her side and did her very best to smile at the people at the room.

“Of course. It gives me proper concentration.” Kali replied. “If you’ll excuse me.” Kali made her way towards the door and went on to the torture room.

When she opened the door, she saw two people in blue surgical gowns with masks on standing on the corner.

 _Assistants?_ She wondered.

She stepped inside and saw the person indicated on the clipboard was seated in a chair. His limbs were tied in chains attached to the wall behind him. The man was bowing his head so Kali wasn’t able to see his face fully.

The man murdered the old couple’s son, butchered to pieces and threw them into different rivers along the region. His whereabouts were unknown, so Mr. and Mrs. Blaese seek help from the organization to get rid of the murderer that killed their son.

Kali handed the clipboard to the staff closest to her, and the staff took it. She stood behind the metal table that was filled with various tools and equipment. It was said on the clipboard that the couple wanted to see the man suffer. It will be a slow agonizing torture. When Kali didn’t find what she wanted to use, she glanced at the two staffs behind and signaled to the other one to approach her.

She whispered something to the staff and immediately nods its head. The staff went out of the room. The man must’ve gotten used to people entering this room during his stay in the torture room as he didn’t bother giving the door a glance.

Kali ordered the other remaining staff in the room to get her a chair. Few moments later, the staff returned with a folding stool with backrest. She took it, unfolded it and sat few meters away from the murderer in the room.

After that, Kali heard a click in the room.

 **“Code 012, Mr. Blaese has a request.”** Eirick says from the main room. It was followed by a short pause. **“He says he wants you to punish the man’s hands for the murder of their son.”**

 _Then I’ll be needing more than what I asked for._ Kali says to herself.

Few moments later, the door opened and the first staff that Kali asked to get something has returned while carrying a small box. The staff presented it to Kali and she immediately took it. She threw a glance at the man before her, he’s still not moving.

Kali scoffed. “You’re really going to ignore to me?”

Seconds after that, the man moved its head an inch, then slowly lifting his head. Kali saw how surprised the man was.

“Surprised? It seems you got fond of your previous torturer.” Kali comments as she begin to open the box. When she saw what’s inside the box, a grin touched her lips.

Then Kali shifted her attention to the man’s current physical state. She saw bruises all over his limbs, red marks from the chains, busted lips, and burns on his necks. Kali assumes that it was from cigars butts. But overall, Kali wasn’t surprised that the man survived this long. The torture he had previously was nothing compared to what she do.

The man only flashed a confident grin from his busted lips and spit saliva that never reached Kali.

“Is this a joke?” The man exclaimed. It made Kali to raise her eyebrow.

“As if a woman could actually break me.” He mocks Kali.

Then Kali bursts into laughter. “Hahaha!”

The grin on the man’s face slowly fades and turns into confusion. The man wondered. Upon her arrival few minutes ago, he already felt something strange to the red-haired woman. And now with that laughter, he somehow knew, she wasn’t normal.

“That’s a good joke, you know?” Kali says as she dries up the tears from her eyes. “I like you. People like you will last long, you’ll give me fun.”

The man gritted his teeth, in frustration he stood up and launched himself to attack Kali. But Kali didn’t budge, she just sat comfortably on her seat and watched the man ricochet as his chains were not that long and didn’t reach Kali.

The grin on Kali’s face grew wider.

“Tie him on his chair.” She said. Quickly, the two other staff move and did tie him on his seat.

The man struggled and made noises but his attempt of his escape is fruitless.

“Now then, let’s begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its supposed to be like a longer chapter but I decided to cut it.


	7. STEALLAIRE: VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first time in a long time that Iza was able to talk with someone about Code 011. Kali and her considered Code 011 as their older sister. Code 011 was kind-hearted, pure and generous among the others, and despite having that attitude towards other people, she was exceptionally good when working.

**STEALLAIRE: VI**

_“Iza,” the voice of the Director captured her attention. “I’d like you to meet Kali.”_

_Iza’s eyes shifted to the girl in front of her, her eyes were reddish brown, they were sharp and alert, her long red hair were messed up in the most horrible way. Iza’s eyes moved downwards, her hands were full of fresh wounds and scars, yet they were balled in fists._

_“She’ll be your partner from now on.” The Director told her. “I’m sure you’ll get along. After all, she’s just_ like _you.” The Director smiled at Iza._

_She looked at the red-haired girl, or what the Director called her, Kali. Her eyes examined the physical features of Kali, she was just the same age as Iza: a fifteen year old kid who lost its way in this so called life._

_“Can she do it?” Iza says, returning the same sharp eye contact to Kali._

_“I’ve seen what I need to see, child.” The Director pats her shoulder. “She won’t be here if not for her potential.”_

_Iza scoffed. “You always say that but none of my previous partners lasts for a year.”_

_Kali’s eyebrows furrowed on Iza’s statement. Does she know how tragic Kali’s life was before the Director discovered her? Kali clicked her tongue in annoyance._

_“Don’t be so harsh now, Iza.” The Director ruffled Iza’s hair and laughed. “Your training resumes tomorrow, and it’ll be Kali’s first, so be good to her, okay?”_

_Iza was left with no choice. She had to deal with another teenager which the Director believed that Kali has potential for a few more months._

_“I’ll have Eille to train you, so don’t worry.” The Director added._

_From that day on, Iza found a friend._

*******

With a loud thud, Iza’s attention shifted back to the trainees assigned to them who are having their combat training. Their classes only lasts for a week, and for the rest of the months are physical and psychological training.

Group A012 was the name given to Iza and Kali’s assigned trainees. Iza decided to watch the trainees after Kali was summoned to the Chambers. She did had her chance being called to the Chambers on some point in her life, breaking a man’s mental state was something she’s always fond of watching.

As Iza was supervising their combat training, she felt a nostalgic feeling. She remembered how Kali and her started, although she was already in the organization first for a few years before she met Kali who became her partner.

She was interrupted when the blonde girl was staring at her with anxious and curious eyes. Iza glanced back to her class and figured they were on a break.

“What?” Iza firmly said.

“I...... uh,” the kid was near to trembling, her nervousness choking her up. “I’ve been meaning to ask this from tha—.”

“What is it?” Iza cut the kid off in a much firmer voice.

 _You’re being too harsh!_ That would have been Kali’s response if she was here.

Iza got weirded out since the kid has been staring at her for a moment. But she has no choice since she’s also one of the supervisors.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but isn’t it Code 011 supposed to handle us?” The blonde kid answered.

Ah, Code 011.

Hearing the code, Iza’s emotions suddenly shifted. Her stern face slowly turned soft, and as if her whole energy was sucked out. It has been ten years, although they already moved on, _her_ memory will be forever cherished, especially for Kali and her.

Iza cleared her throat, and focused her attention to the kid.

“What’s your name?”

“Code 027, Chess, ma’am.” The blonde kid answered immediately.

The best exchanged trainees are handled by the leader of the First Division and its partner. Labeling or naming the groups depends on their group status, with the best labeled as A, and followed by B and so on. After the groups are assigned to each Marus, the group’s labeling continues. The group’s name will take in the code number that is closest to 011 of their supervisors. And thus, Group A012 was their label.

“Yes, she’s supposed to handle you,” Iza says and then paused. “But Code 011 is no longer here.”

The blonde kid, or Chess’s face even twirled into a more confused and curious look.

“Did she got exchanged too?” Chess asked.

It was the first time in a long time that Iza was able to talk with someone about Code 011. Kali and her considered Code 011 as their older sister. Code 011 was kind-hearted, pure and generous among the others, and despite having that attitude towards other people, she was exceptionally good when working.

The kind and loving personality she wears was a mask to hide her disgust and anger towards people who have done wrong to the innocent.

“No, she did not.” Iza flashed a small smile to Chess. But despite not having Code 011 around, Kali and her carry her will and dream.

“She died.” Iza stated. “She died on an on-going assignment.”

Hearing what Chess needs to hear, she was flustered and her emotion soon dropped. She has no idea on how long Code 011 has been dead but the memories Code 011 had with Iza was something Chess admired.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Chess said in almost a whisper to which Iza quickly retorted.

“No, its fine.” Iza continued to wear the smile. “It’s been ten years after all.”

When Code 011 died, the Director immediately appointed Kali as the new squad leader of the First Division and gave her the code of 012. After all, the First Division originally consists of ten people, from Codes 011 to 020.

“How was Code 011 to you, ma’am?” Chess asked.

With the kid’s question, Iza glared at Chess to which the blonde realized that she could’ve asked something that was beyond the line. To stop from Kali’s words to echo again at the back of her mind, Iza’s expression softened.

“Code 011, wait no,” Iza says. “Eille, was like our older sister. She treated us, Kali and me like her biological siblings.”

In an instant, the images of the three of them ten years ago resurfaced. Eille was the first person Iza felt comfortable. Iza was hostile and never interacted to the other trainees by that time. But Eille was able to reach out to her.

When Kali joined, it was the first time after her parents were killed that Kali was able to feel security and protection. Kali was on a different level before the Director found her and Eille was able to tame her and polish her in a good way.

“So, Code 012 was the leader in your division then?” Chess asked.

 _This kid’s got tons of questions._ Iza told herself as she gets tired of her questions.

“But you seem kinda better than her, though.” The blonde kid added.

Iza has to suppress a laugh by faking a cough from what she heard from Chess. The kid should be grateful that Kali wasn’t around, or she’ll be skinned alive.

“The only thing that makes Kali’s code higher than me is something she only have.” Iza answered. Her soft expression turned into a smug face immediately.

“Something?” Chess wondered.

Iza turned her head towards the kid, pats her head and smiled.

“She has more bloodlust than me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a week long delay! I had a writer's block that even affected my other works here. Please forgive me.


	8. STEALLAIRE: VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s one thousand minus seven?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took reference from Tokyo Ghoul for this chapter.

**STEALLAIRE: VII**

Kali played the darts on her fingers. Its sharp end glimmers when she points it at the fluorescent lamps. It was what she asked from the staff.

_“Bring me a box of darts.”_

She decided to play darts with the murderer as the dartboard. The thought of interrogation almost slipped from her mind as her torture method for today excites her. Iza would’ve blared at the mic and reminds her of the interrogation.

“I have tons of questions for you, Mr. Murderer,” Kali says as she approaches the man who was tied on his seat a few feet away from her.

She runs her finger on the sharp end of the dart, how painful can it get once it dug on someone’s flesh. It wasn’t lethal, but it will inflict pain.

Kali grabbed a fistful of the man’s hair and dragged it backwards. The murderer groaned in pain but never left his stare at Kali.

“So, answer them truthfully and give them a good show.” Kali whispers and points at the massive mirror panel on their right using the dart. “But before that, let’s play a game.”

It’s always a game for Kali, a game that gives her fun and excitement. She remembered her first assignment with Iza, how her partner got scared for a brief moment. Kali knew, that since that day, there was an unanswered question running around Iza.

Kali began pacing back and forth in the room, as if giving lectures to a class about some decent lesson in a university.

“Mr. Murderer—“

“Don’t call me that.” The man retorted quickly.

 _The audacity!_ Kali has to suppress a laugh from she heard.

It made her to stop from tracks and look behind her, the man was staring back at her with empty yet dark and vengeful eyes. Teeth almost gritting, but he wasn’t struggling from his straps.

“Aha,” Kali tried to control herself from laughing by smiling. “You are very funny, _Mr. Murderer_.” Kali emphasized the name and resumed walking back and forth while the dart in her hand increased in number. “You’ve got other jokes?”

“Tsk.” That was all Kali got as a reply.

“Mr. Murderer, are you good in math?” Kali said and stopped walking just in front of the man. When she got no response, Kali twirled one dart in her hand and plunged it into the man’s left thigh.

The room was filled with screams. Kali didn’t pulled the dart out and left it there on his thigh. Her empty hand reached for the man’s jaws and grabbed it tightly that her fingers seemed to burrow on his flesh.

“Don’t fucking ignore me,” she said coldly. Her tone was cold and so firm that it made all of the man’s hair to stand up on its end. Even death would applaud for her intimidation.

The man coughed after Kali retrieved her hand. The pain from the dart still lingers as blood began to flow down his legs.

“Anyway,” Kali says as she took another dart from the box. She glanced at the staffs that are standing at the other end of the room. “Undress his torso and paint a target on it.”

Quickly, the two staff hurriedly went to the man and stripped him off his shirt. The staffs were quick on their work and after a few minutes, they were done. The murderer was shirtless and there was three circles on his upper body, completing his look as a dartboard.

“Mr. Murderer, what’s one thousand minus seven?” Kali asks. The man raised his head, bewilderment painted his face. Maybe even the people behind the two-way mirror are confused with what’s happening.

But the torture has just began.

It may give the people being tortured a sense of confusion, but this method gives Iza a little entertainment.

It was rare for Kali to use the method, but Iza knew that it is her way to see if their assignments would cooperate under such harsh environment.

“N-Nine hundred ninety three.” The man answered. 

“Go on, continue subtracting by seven until I say so.” Kali said.

“986..... 979..... 972..... 965...... 958...... 951......”

The man was about to continue when Kali interrupted him.

“Why did kill you the boy?” She said with cold and stern voice.

The murderer abruptly stopped and glanced at Kali. Will he tell the truth? Or spill some nonsense instead? Will the straps attached to his limbs will be taken off once he cooperates? Will he be able to get out if he told the truth?

“I, uh, I don’t know.” The man struggled to say. Without hesitations, Kali threw one dart towards the “dartboard”. Kali was disappointed when the dart landed on the outermost circle on his body.

 _Damn, I was aiming for the innermost circle._ Kali hissed.

The silence of the room was occupied with another scream from the murderer. Immediately, blood oozed from where the dart landed.

“Don’t give me that shit.” Kali says. Her eyes seems to reflect the eyes of death, ready to knock on someone’s door and was ready to drag them to Hell.

“Why did you kill the boy?” She asked the same question. Her grip on another dart slowly tightens, ready to throw it at the target.

*******

_In a small confined room, there was a young man strapped on a chair in the middle of the room. The rain outside has been going on for more than an hour and thunder and lightning slowly forms._

_“This man right here,” a man on a tux tapped Kali’s shoulder from behind. The man behind her was on his mid30s and was on his prime on his field of work._

_“He killed six people in the city alone.” The man whispered on Kali’s ear._

_It was hard for the young man strapped on a chair to see what was happening between Kali and the man behind her, but every time the sky flashes brightly from the lightning and thunder, he can clearly see death at the eyes of the fifteen-year old girl in front of him._

_“Now, what will you do to avenge their deaths?” The man whispered again._

_Then suddenly, Kali heard something behind her, like something was unsheathed. With a single flash from the lightning outside, Kali saw a glint from a knife._

_Kali took the knife without hesitations._

_“Remember Kali, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.”_

*******

Its been two hours since Kali began her torture and interrogation, blood was dripping towards the floor and there has been a lot of darts on the murderer’s body.

The man was a whole mess.

“All right,” Kali stood up from the stool and began stretching her limbs. Kali was about to speak when the man interjected.

“A-Aren’t you.....getting punished.....” the man weakly mumbled.

“I’ve had my karma years ago.” Kali simply answered. She approached the metallic table and immediately took the water pump slip joint pliers.

“What are you—“

“Blindfold him.” Kali instructed the two staffs standing at the corner of the room. Quickly, the staffs made their work.

Kali approached the man and leaned forward and stopped when she was just a few inches away from his ears.

“What’s one thousand minus seven?”

When Kali didn’t get the answer right away, she used the pliers to pull out the index finger of the murderer. The scream was filled with pain and anguish and it was louder than before.

“993..... 986..... 979..... 972.....”

Kali ran her hand on his hair and grabbed it tightly, almost tearing his scalp off.

“Those filthy fingers of yours took someone’s life.” Kali whispered.


	9. STEALLAIRE: VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eirick’s small smile grew wider.  
> “Yes. The client wants an assassination.”

**STEALLAIRE VIII**

The torture lasted for almost three hours, before the murderer confessed. Why do people still want to suffer by keeping the guilt and conscience with them? They’d be still breathing if they haven’t kept it for so long.

But right now, all Kali wanted was to relax and have some rest. She might enjoyed what happened from the chamber, but it’s still exhausting.

She fished her phone from her pocket and saw a text message from Iza. The sun was still up but she feels like she could sleep it all through the night.

**_Iza:_ **

**_You done? Come and visit the trainees._ **

Kali groaned. The trainees won’t leave right? She can do it tomorrow right? Kali hopes Iza won’t see her around the HQ or else she’d be dragged towards it. She sighed deeply before typing her reply.

“Well, if it isn’t _Captain_.”

Kali shot her head up, quickly searching for the owner of the voice. She saw a woman approaching her, her black hair tied up in twin braids and the annoying smirk she wears that irritates Kali. Behind her was a taller man, her partner. They looked like they just finished another task assigned to them.

“Hiraki,” Kali mumbled.

The woman, or Hiraki stopped before Kali and made a salute to the red-haired girl. It made Kali to raise an eyebrow and her irritation comes to the surface.

“Can you stop?” Kali hissed.

“Okay, okay!” Hiraki laughs. Even before Kali was appointed as the squad leader of the First Division, Hiraki and Kali became the best of friends because of common interests. Soon after Kali became the squad leader, Hiraki came up with the nickname ‘Captain’ and salutes to Kali every time they meet at the HQ to which the latter finds it annoying.

“You look dead,” Hiraki comments. “Let me guess, you just got back up from below?”

Kali nods. “It took three hours before I wrapped up.”

“Sucks to be you.” Hiraki laughs again. “Anyway, we’re back to report to Director, so see ya!”

Hiraki and her partner bid her goodbyes to Kali as they separate ways. Kali went straight for her car that was parked at the basement. A beep sound from her phone caught her attention as she was about to ride the elevator.

**_Code 012,_ **

**_Congratulations for the job well done. The money will be transferred tomorrow. I expect you at the HQ around in the afternoon._ **

**_\- Director_ **

****

A smile washed Kali’s lips. Payments for the live tortures are doubled than the usual work. She could literally buy half of the country with numerous live tortures she’d done in her entire career.

That’s how wealthy she is now.

That’s how wealthy the members of the Organization.

Just as the elevator door opened, she received another message. Her smile turned into a smirk upon reading the name of the sender.

**_Hiraki:_ **

**_By the way, I’ve discovered a newly opened pub few blocks from my place. I’m sure you’d love it._ **

****

“You made it sound like I would buy the pub, dumbass.” Kali laughs to herself.

When Kali stepped out of the elevator, she sent two hand emojis with the middle finger up as her reply. Instantly, Kali got a reply from Hiraki with the same content but with a laughing emoji at the end.

*******

The first few months were fruitful, the exchanged trainees were able to fulfil their training programs and were almost at the end of their trainings.

Kali didn’t bother knocking at the door and swiftly opened them. She was expecting it was only Iza to be at the Director’s office, but she was surprised to see that Code 14 and Code 15 were also summoned.

“All right, everyone’s settled.” The Director said once she saw Kali enter.

Once Kali took her seat, Eirick immediately distributed folders of their next assignment. None of them spoke a word, but the tension around them rose. For a trainee to be around them, they’d probably choke of tension.

“Isn’t this the former senator?” Code 015 asked after recognizing the photo attached to the files.

“Yes, she is.” Eirick puffed on his cigar. “Your next target is the former senator, Ms. Lady Nulock.”

The four people in the room who were assigned on the task kept quiet and continue reading the files given to them while their boss continued to tell them the main details.

“She managed to build connections around and outside the region for her business that’s been operating behind the shadows after she retired from politics.” The Director kept his back faced to his subordinates. “Now she plans to expand that dirty business of hers outside the country with the help of her established connections, of course.”

“And you want us to end her business as well?” Kali intervened.

Despite Kali and the others won’t be able to see it, Eirick smiled.

“Not only that,” he begins. “Our client wants her dead body to be a message to the said connections she’d made.”

“I see,” Iza almost said in a whisper. “The client wants those connections to themselves alone, that’s why we’re here.”

“Correct.” Eirick turns his back and puffs more on his cigar.

“But why do you need a team?” Code 014 asks.

“You see, the client is a little impatient.” The Director smiled, but it was small. “As a matter of fact, the client wants it done right away that I already received the down payment.”

“So, a quick and clean job.” Code 015 says.

Eirick’s small smile grew wider.

“Yes. The client wants an assassination.”

_I wasn’t wrong in choosing my people._

*******

“Did you clearly understood the plan?” Kali asks their assigned trainees.

“Yes ma’am.” All of them answered in unison.

It was a last minute decision by the Director to include Code 012 and Code 014’s trainees for their next assignment.

Out of a sudden, Kali felt an arm drop to her shoulders and heard an annoying laugh.

“Hahaha! Looks like you’re babysitting a lot on today’s mission, Captain!”

“Shut up.” Kali rolled her eyes on Hiraki. She removed Hiraki’s arm on her shoulder. Her calm demeanour turned cold and her stare’s deadly. “If they die or get caught, it’s not my fault that they’re incompetent.”

Each of the trainee felt a sudden gush of fear and they began to feel uncomfortable around Kali. But the other three, ignored her as if it was nothing.

After all, the best team from the HQ consists of the Codes 012, 013, 014, and 015.

“Okay!” Hiraki clasped her hands. “You heard Captain, my little birds.” She said to her trainees.

Hiraki’s trainees nodded despite the fear they just felt a while ago.

The rest of the remaining time before departure was left for them to prepare for the assignment. Assassination was rare for Maru’s but they are still hired to the job as it nearly resemble how assassin’s work.


	10. STEALLAIRE: IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God, I hate that man." Kali breathes which earned the group a laugh. Kali knows, the group knows that the delay meant something that first timers can't help, but its what Kali hates the most.
> 
> That's why she hates bringing trainees with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**STEALLAIRE: IX**

It was a cold breezy night, and even when the night sleeps deeper, the city never succumbs to slumber. The highway is still busy, though honking from cars lessened and some establishments are still open. But amidst the common noise and busy streets in the heart of the city, its northern part of the province is already wrapped in silence as its people are already sleeping peacefully.

But not for a group of people, for them, the night had just began.

"Code 015, in position at 4 o'clock." A man's voice echoed in their ear pieces which is then followed by a click sound.

"Code 012, in position at 12 o'clock." Kali responded while adjusting the scope to her sniper rifle.

Their target is at approximately 800 to 1000 meters away, and as snipers, they are highly trained to shoot and perfectly kill their targets at any distance. In the HQ, Kali and Oliver, who is Code 015, are the best of the best. Aside from shooting long range, they are also trained to shoot and use different kinds of firearms. Widening their knowledge and skills even more.

"Code 013, in position. Request commencement of infiltration with Code 014." Iza said to her ear piece. She was anticipating the next clicking sound from her ear piece, hoping it is a request approval from Kali, who leads the operation.

Their assignment was to infiltrate the former senator's residence and gather up information and kill her on the spot.

_"This has to be done within two hours. Whether the target's killed or not, leave immediately once two hours is done." Kali says as she assembles her sniper rifle on the table. Iza lays a map on the table, with already a few cross marks indicated on it._

_"The mansion is heavily guarded with security cameras functioning 24/7. At 2200, guards will begin their rounds on the grounds of the mansion," Iza says while pointing at the cross marks on the map. "Infiltration will begin at the most dense part of the mansion."_

_"Her garden?" Hikari comments. "Wow, I bet its a huge ass one." She added and grabbed a marker and marked an 'X' on the dark green part on the map._

_"Security cameras will be hacked, giving us ten minutes of infiltration." Iza continued and turned to their set of trainees. "Once we step foot inside, I want all of you to follow my lead."_

_"B-But, ten minutes isn't enough." One of Hikari's trainees whimpered._

_"Relax kiddo, there'll be no problem when Iza leads the infiltration." Hikari says and pats the kid's shoulder._

_Iza ignored the kid's complain and continued with the explanation. "The guards roaming inside the mansion will be taken out by Oliver and Kali, giving us a better infiltration."_

After what seems to be enternity, Iza heard a clicking sound from her ear piece.

"Proceed." Kali said on the other side. Code 014 or Hikari smiled. As they began their infiltration, the nervousness and panic of the trainees behind them are slowly manifesting as they can't help glancing to their surroundings.

The infiltration team, led by Code 013, are usually assigned for assassinations. They are highly trained and skilled in surveying and estimating their surroundings. Being able not to produce any sound at all is a skill that needs to improved always, and Iza and Hikari who has this skills and tops their group.

Aside from torture that the Organization offers, one of its sub-units are assassination teams. Mainly the Hitman, Infiltration and Poison, and each group are led by two people from the First Division.

The back door from the mansion that connects to garden has two guards standing by the door. Each doesn't seem to hold a gun but sure does carry one, just hiding them from plain sight.

Hikari pulled out a pistol equipped with a suppressor and made quick shots that instantly killed the two guards. The infiltration team managed to open the back door and enter the first floor from the back. While the trainees took the body of the guards and hid them where the cameras can't see.

"We're in." Iza said to her ear piece and also pulled out her gun.

"Good. Any signs from the target?" Kali asks. She's staying at a top of a building, hundreds of meters away from the mansion. She's grateful that this assignment doesn't require her to lay down on her stomach and wait for hours before taking the shot, it hurts her elbows, honestly.

"Negative." Oliver shortly replies.

Half an hour later, the guards began roaming around the grounds of the mansion. Iza and Hikari managed to reach the staircase. They instructed the trainees to clear the guards at the first floor before following them upstairs.

Kali once again asked for signs from the former senator but it was still negative.

"I've got two guards walking in pairs.... no, four.... fi—six guards at the second floor at my direction at 4 o'clock." Oliver says and informed everyone. "Wow, she's really a big time."

"Take down four, we'll handle the one got lured." Iza replies and waited for Oliver to take action.

Oliver whistles shortly and began aiming at the guards who are closest to the staircase. "Okie dokie," he says and pulls the trigger instantly. He loves it when targets makes it easier for him to shoot them. The two guards were walking side by side, almost lining up side by side.

The guards fell to the ground with a thud and Iza and Hikari waited before taking action.

"Hitting two birds with one stone, eh, Oli?" Hikari compliments him, and even without any response from Oliver, she knows that her partner is smiling.

The next two guards came running towards the dead bodies. The next thing that happened, Iza jumped out and elbowed the guard closest to her. The guard stumbled and backwards and Iza immediately placed a bullet in the guard's head.

While Hikari prevented the second guard from pulling his gun by shooting his hand and gave him a solid kick that dislocated the guard's jaw. She made sure to kill the guard by shooting him in the head.

Moving forward, the girls stumbled upon two dead bodies on the floor. Blood oozing from the bullet hole in their heads making a pool of blood on the carpeted floor of the hallway.

"Nice shot." Hikari comments.

"Targets down, I'm moving." Oliver informed everyone. With everyone on the move, they only have less than hour left.

"We're closing in," Iza says lowly as they make their way to the former senator's office. With proper timing and perfect execution, nothing could go wrong.

"In three, two, one...." Kali almost said in a whisper. "I see the end of the rainbow." She said and immediately pulled the trigger from her sniper rifle. Blood splattered on the door and wall. Ms. Nulock's body falls on the carpeted floor in a quick motion, eyes wide open in shock.

"Target eliminated." Kali said in her ear piece. "I'm moving." She added and took all her stuff and began scaling the building down. Throwing off a long black rope and putting on harness on her waist and sliding the gun on her shoulders.

_"At 1100, she will leave her office and will get ready to sleep. On my count, and as soon as she pops out of her office door, I'll shoot and by that time, when you make the turn on the corner, you'll see her dead body on the floor." Kali says as they all view the movements of their target on the a recorded video._

_"And that's our cue to enter and infiltrate the room." Iza continued. "When that time comes, you're supposed to be on the second floor already. You have ten minutes to get rid of the former senator's body. Leave the guards and bring it to the assigned van." She added while facing the trainees._

As soon as Kali informed them that the target's been killed, Iza and Hikari saw Nulock's dead body laying on the floor. She didn't even manage to fully close the door on her office. Both women infiltrated the room, scanning for the important details and information they needed.

Meanwhile, Kali and Oliver are already at a different vehicle, waiting for Iza and Hikari to finish. They've also changed into different clothing for them not to look suspicious.

"Sebastian can be really scary sometimes." Oliver mumbles as they both wait in silence.

"He is, he just chose to be the head of the techy team." Kali replies. Breathes staggering as the night went colder and deeper. "Its where he's good at."

On the other hand, Iza and Hikari managed to gather what seemed to be what is needed. When they got out, Nulock's body was no longer there, but Iza saw something that made her forehead creased. She ignored it first and went on with the mission and began their escape.

Kali checks the time on her wrist watch and she releases a deep sigh. "They got it." She says and kept her eyes on the watch as she watches it tick with the numbers.

Few minutes later, Kali starts the engine of the car and began driving away. She touched her ear piece and pressed a small button, "great job, always the sneaky ones."

"I mean, who else got the job?" Hikari replies with a smile on her face.

"Too cocky, too cocky." Oliver comments while shaking his head, though his laughter begins to resurface.

After a while, the four of them got to meet each other on their designated meeting place. Hikari was busy chewing her food she got from a convenience store while resting her back at the windshield of the car while Oliver and Iza were busy talking to a single person through their ear pieces. Kali, on the other hand, was just leaning on the hood of the car, caressing the ring on her finger while her arms are crossed, not minding the chewing mess behind her.

She released a heavy sigh but didn't moved an inch from her position. Even with a distance between them, Iza seemed to notice the irritation on Kali's face. She pressed on her ear piece and a click got Kali startled a little.

"Calm down, you look like you shot a pigeon but missed," Iza paused and continued after another click, "except that your gun isn't loaded."

Kali didn't uttered a word, but by the looks of it, Iza should start writing her last will of testament. Kali's glaring at her as if she could shoot lasers with her eyes.

"Eat," Hikari suddenly appeared beside Kali, offering a sandwich to her friend. But Kali just looked at it and returned her gaze to Iza and Oliver who continued talking to someone. "okay, more food for me then. _Itadakimasu_." 

They've been on their designated meeting place for almost half an hour, and the trainees were nowhere to be seen. They were expected to arrive ten minutes after them.

"According to Sebastian, the body was already placed along with the guards," Oliver said as he approaches the other two on the car with Iza trailing behind. "Though, their vehicle is already on the move."

"I got a word from Director," Iza says and got the group's attention and then shoves her phone on her pocket. "Its the jitters of doing it for the first time, we all know it." She added, Oliver and Hikari nodded but Kali stayed the same.

"And a special mention, of course." She said and sat beside Kali and fishes her phone again and showed Kali what the Director had said.

_"Temper, my child." - Director_

"God, I hate that man." Kali breathes which earned the group a laugh. Kali knows, the group knows that the delay meant something that first timers can't help, but its what Kali hates the most.

That's why she hates bringing trainees with them.

It was an awful memory that added to the list of things she hated to talk about and hated to happen. The four them know, all of them knows each other's struggles.

About 30 minutes later, they saw a van from a distance. The quiet highway made it easier for them to notice the van which is approaching them. After all, its past midnight. The van stops and as soon as its engine died down, the van's door swung open, and what they saw from the inside is what Kali hated.

One trainee was in his tank top, blood smeared on the side of his shirt and he was panting real hard. Beads of sweat trickles down his forehead.

"H-He was s-stabbed," the other trainee said, voice shaking from what seemed to be the experience they had.

In frustration, Kali pulled her ear piece out and immediately got on the car. Kali hated bringing trainees because for her, they'll be a burden for the mission that will cause more casualties. But since it was a favor that the Director wants, she can't say no.

"Drive and get him treated." Iza told the driver of the van. The driver nodded quickly and brought the engine back to life and went on to the road.

Iza got in to the vehicle with Kali, while Oliver and Hikari was on the other. Once Iza's seatbelt clicked, Kali started the engine of the car.

"I want to go home in full and alive, my dogs are waiting for me." Iza said while staring straight ahead. "Calm the fuck down and drive."


End file.
